Obtaining the Redhead
by siriuslysirius
Summary: So...I'm never going to finish this or the other stories I have out. Whoever wants to complete them...have at!
1. Entry One

Dear Diary, August 22  
  
Hi, well, let's see. I'm not really sure what one should write in a diary, but my best friend, Ginny, seems to think it'll be beneficial to me. So, here it goes. I guess I'll start with the basics.  
  
My name is Hermione Anne Granger. I'm an only child, with two wonderful parents. I'm also a witch. Boy what a shock that was to them, seeing as they're both muggles, non-magical people.  
  
I'm a measly 5'3" and am, I'll admit, a_BIT_overweight, coming in at a grand total of 138 pounds. I'm a bit unhappy with my weight, but I'll get to that later.  
  
I'll be 22 years old this September. How exciting! It's only a month away. And yet, it's depressing at the same time. So much has happened in my 21 going on 22 years of life. And so much HASN'T happened.  
  
I'll talk about that later too.  
  
Moving on to the rest of the basics.  
  
I live in a studio apartment, fairly close to the Ministry of Magic. But far enough away the place isn't as run down as the other buildings in that area are. Ginny, the one I talked about earlier is my roommate for the time being. She and Harry are getting married May 24th of next year. The guys live in that area as well, Harry and Ron I mean, just a few blocks away. Looks like both Ron and I will have to search for new roomies. That could prove interesting.  
  
I work at the Ministry of Magic in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures department. Truthfully, the job wasn't all I'd hoped it would be. Sure, I was able to pass a few laws for Elfish Welfare and the Equality Act, which overrode all the petty laws that made it hard for people like Lupin to get a job and earn acceptance in society, but now there's really nothing left to do in the department, at least, that I think should be done. Which brings us to the disappointment I feel staying in my field of work.  
  
Lately, there's nothing left to do but sit at the desk and wait for the day to end. More and more lay-offs are occurring, as well as transfers. My job is one of the few left in the department, and it's only a matter of time before it's ended as well. All I know is, I don't want to be transferred, and if they ask me to, I_ABSOLUTELY_won't.  
  
I just want my job to end, so I can look for a new one. I was thinking about opening a Café Bookshop type thing. I've got a bit of money saved up, so I don't see why I shouldn't. I think I'll talk to Ginny and the guys (Harry and Ron) about it. See if they think I can do it. Maybe the twins also, they know all about running a business. Granted this is a totally different field, but still, they could be helpful.  
  
Got to go. The boss is coming in. I wonder if I'll be fired. Cross your fingers. Wait, you don't have any. Scratch that sentence.  
  
Bu-bye,  
  
_Hermione_  
  
)))))(((((  
  
So, what do you all think? I had this idea for a while now and just wanted to put it out there. See if anyone liked it, and if I should continue with the idea. Right now, the direction of the story isn't really clear, but I'll see what you think about an update.  
  
Review please. Flamers and such...I don't care. 


	2. The Red and the Blue Dresses

Dear Diary, August 22

My boss just left. He didn't come to fire me, unfortunately, but he did ask me to transfer to France. I told him no. At first, he was a little surprised, but he understood my reasons for not wanting to go. You see, Mr. Fritz, my boss, knew that I wasn't very happy with this job and that I didn't want to be very far away from my friends. So, he accepted my choice and says that by the end of this month the entire department will be shut down. _HORRAY!!!_

That sounds bad doesn't it? I'm going to miss the friends I made working here and all, but I just don't like the job. Besides, most of my colleagues have already been fired, so there's nothing to stay for anyway. Best part is, I'll get 3 months pension, so I don't have to worry about finding a job right away. Plenty of time to start up my Café Bookshop don't you think?

So, what else to write?

I said I'd talk about my weight and the things that have and haven't happened in my life. So, here it goes.

Let's start with my weight. It's shorter and simpler to explain than my life's story.

I've tried all sorts of diets, but never really had the commitment to stick to one. I paid whopping 50 sickles to join a gym; only to go about once before my membership expired. _(Go me!)_

There aren't any magical options, trust me, I've looked. _And_, I just love to eat all varieties of gourmet cuisine. (That and I have a horrible addiction to all thinks sweet.) None of that helps lose weight.

The only thing that _does_ seem to help me keep it at the 138 mark is the Inner Department Volleyball League. It's a lot of fun. The best part is, I'm one of the '_skilled'_ players. I played as a child, at the muggle grammar school. The game is played exactly the same way as the muggles play. That's the best part. You don't have to worry about someone magically messing with the game. Though it has happened occasionally. Like when Vinny Boyer jinxed the ball to go out of bounds anytime the other team hit it.

Volleyball added just enough exercise to keep me stationed at 138, but now that the departments closing...I won't even have that.

That just means that if I'd like to loose weight and gain muscle at the same time, I may have to give that gym thing another chance. Though, they say that muscle weighs more than fat, so maybe I won't loose as much as I want. I just hope I can loose some.

So ok, that makes two goals for me so far.

In my next 'chapter' of my life I will,

1) Attempt to run my own store

2)Lose at least 8 pounds (an even 130 sounds good enough)

I'll talk to you about my life later. That should add another goal or two. I can't now though, because work's over and I have to meet Ginny and the guys for dinner at 6:30.

Byez,

_ Hermione _

_)))))(((((_

"Gin? Ya' home?" Hermione asked as she walked though the door after apparating home.

"Yup, I'm in the shower!" Ginny called over the sound of running water.

"Alright, just hurry because I have to take one too!" Hermione shouted back.

Kicking off her shoes in the entryway, Hermione took some time to look around their apartment. They had lived here for about four years and still hadn't furnished it to their liking. The small living room had a black tiled flooring, a pure white Salvation Army reject couch, a few wooden chairs with white cushions, beige walls, a old and scuffed wooden coffee table, and an crackled lamp fixture hanging from the ceiling. The lamp was often used because the pathetic excuses for windows barely let in enough light, even during the day.

The living room flowed directly into the kitchen, which was designed to match, having chipped wooden cabinets, a white refrigerator, a wooden island accompanied by white cushioned barstools that had seen better days. Many colored flowers in vases sat on the island and counter areas (most, if not all, addressed to Ginny from Harry), and a skylight was the only source of light in the windowless room.

To the left of the kitchen was the smallest bathroom one could imagine and two bedrooms that would barely fit twin sized beds.

Even though the apartment's accommodations were somewhat pathetic, it was still home to both women. It had been their first investment as adults, and would always be dear to their hearts, no matter how much they complained about it. Soon enough though, Ginny would be leaving to make a home with Harry on the outskirts of Hogsmead. Then it would be only Hermione.

As Hermione walked through the house, she couldn't help but think of how different it would be without Ginny there. She would, of course, have to find a new roommate.

Ginny stepped out of the bathroom, causing Hermione to break suddenly from her thoughts.

"Hey." she said. "You'd better shower quick. We have to be there in just over an hour."

Nodding in understanding, Hermione rushed into the steamy bathroom and hopped into the shower.

After successfully washing away the stresses and grime of the day, Hermione dried off as quickly as possible. She still had to get dress, do her makeup, and fix her hair into something presentable, and she only had 50 more minutes left.

The day before, Ron and Harry had invited both women to Une Touche de Magie. It was a restaurant that had recently opened in London. Supposedly, it was one of the best that had opened that year.

Ginny and Hermione knew the place was elegant, so they decided to go shopping for the perfect outfit at Madam Landie's. She specialized in both muggle and wizard attire.

Since Une Touche de Magie was a 'muggle friendly' restaurant, the women thought it best to get muggle fashioned dresses.

Ginny had chosen a simple midnight blue, spaghetti stringed dress that hit a few inches above her knees in a 'flowy' material. Hermione thought she looked stunning in it, and had strongly encouraged her to get it for the occasion. To Hermoine's delight, Ginny had listened to her opinion (something that rarely happened when it came to fashion).

Hermione's pleasure was short-lived however, when Ginny practically forced her to buy a deep red, spaghetti stringed, pixy-bottomed dress that reached at least five inches above her knees. According to her red haired friend, she looked beautiful in it, but Hermione wasn't so sure. She had never worn anything so short before.

Frowning, looking at the red dress lying neatly atop of her bed, Hermione felt a strong wave of buyer's remorse and nervousness. Did she really want a dress that showed off so much? What if Ginny had been lying, and the dress looked awful?

Hermione trusted Ginny though, knowing that her friend would never lie to her.

Hermione slipped it on and turned to look in the mirror mounted on her door. The dress hugged her every curve, accentuated her breast, and showed off her legs. Perhaps Ginny was right about the dress, Hermione thought, turning.

Realizing she only had 30 minutes left to do her hair and makeup, Hermione quickly slipped into her flip-flop looking high heels (I don't know the technical name for them), and rushed back into the bathroom.

"Ginny, have you seen my wand?" Hermione implored frantically.

Ginny finished magic-ing on her eye shadow on one eye, and then answered, "No Hermy. Hold on a sec." She turned back to the mirror and finished the other eye.

"Could you summon it please _Ginerva_," Hermione said, using Ginny's full name in retaliation to her own, much hated nickname, Hermy.

"Accio Hermy's wand." Ginny said, flicking her wand. Within seconds, the wand shot into the room, right into Ginny's outstretched hand.

Handing it over, Ginny smiled smugly and then said slyly, "So, think Ron will drop dead when he sees you in that dress?"

Hermione grabbed the wand quickly, magically putting her hair into a sloppy bun, letting a few curled strands frame her face before saying, "Ginny you know as well as I that Ron could never think of me the same as I think of him."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ginny said, smiling and finishing the last of her makeup.

Hermione rolled her eyes, trying to hurry with the rest of her makeup. Ron and Harry would be arriving any minute.

)))))(((((

A/N: Sooo....you like?


End file.
